Khelya Inghan
Présentation générale "Je suis Khelya Inghan. Future Seigneur des Tombes. Je suis supposée régner sur des morts. Comment je pourrais faire ça en étant infoutue de calmer les esprits de mon propre amant ? Je suis là pour t'aider Cyranu. Alors. VAS-Y. ENCORE NEUF ! Je ne supporterai peut-être pas. Mais je dois essayer. Sinon... Je ne serai que paroles sous une couronne d'os et mensonges sous des baisers. Je dois pouvoir regarder chacun de mes sujets et lui dire que je comprends sans mentir. Et rassurer Cyranu en pensant chacune de mes paroles." 'Khelya Inghan' Nom : Khelya Inghan Surnoms : La Faucheuse de l'Enfer, la Fille de la Mort, l'Ange de la Mort Âge : ''121 ans, née un 10 Mai ''Sexe : ''Femme ''Espèce : Démone Apparence Khelya est une femme d'environ vingt-quatre ans, à quelques tours de pendule près, si on en croit son apparence. Ses yeux sont rouges et ses cheveux noirs et rouges coupés un peu en-dessous de la nuque. Ses cheveux ont toutefois une couleur étrange car selon la lumière, le rouge et le noir peuvent sembler plus ou moins dominants. A son index gauche se trouve Ryokô, anneau rouge parcouru de lignes noires. Depuis son retour à Urania, elle a également un pendentif représentant un cercueil inversé, aux nuances vertes et noires orné d'un rubis taillé en sphère et incrusté dans une face. Un discret bouton sur le bas permet d'ouvrir le cercueil, révélant une mini-fresque d'un phénix attendant patiemment près d'une faux plantée dans le sol et, en haut, un papillon bleu et un autre rouge volant ensemble. Lorsqu'elle les a, ses faux à une main sont toujours accrochées à sa taille, sur les côtés. Elle a plusieurs tenues possibles : *Elle porte souvent une robe mauve allant jusqu'aux mollets, puis des bottes noires, et un manteau noir assez fin, à capuche, aux nuances bleu nuit s'il fait très clair. Son bas et sa fermeture à boutons sont couverts de déchirures diverses. *Elle peut aussi opter pour une tenue de voyage étant en cuir noir. Pantalon et haut fermé par une série de petits boutons rouges remplacent alors sa robe mais elle a toujours son éternel manteau. *Lors de son passage à Ashkharh, elle s'est dotée d'une véritable tenue de capitaine. Long manteau noir, gants assortis et même tricorne. Suite au reboot, Khelya s'est mis à porter des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix chrétiennes inversées, noires et rouges. Elle porte également une robe aux couleurs similaires. Pour les grandes occasions, Khelya varie entre une robe noire élégante ou une robe violacée fendue sur le côté, aux ornementations imitant des os. Elle aime également mettre une rose noire au-dessus de son oreille droite. Caractère Si on devait résumer Khelya, ce serait par son trait le plus dominant : son humanité. Il a été noté à plusieurs reprises que malgré sa nature démoniaque, elle faisait preuve de bien plus de bons sentiments que ses pairs. De même, rien n'est plus important pour elle que la famille. Ainsi, Khelya a résolument un bon fond. Toujours pleine d'entrain et énergique, elle se donne toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle est également très sociable et ne s'épanouit qu'au contact de ses proches. Elle n'est toutefois pas du genre "fleur bleue", possédant un caractère bien trempé voir brutal. Elle applique à merveille le concept de "qui aime bien, châtie bien", tout en veillant à ne pas devenir insupportable. Elle se révèle également être particulièrement insoumise. Elle apprécie tout particulièrement sa liberté et préférerait mourir plutôt que de la perdre. Exiger quoi que ce soit d'elle sans qu'elle en voit le bien fondé, ou avoir son respect, est inutile, de même qu'essayer de la faire ployer. Beaucoup en on fait l'amère expérience. Néanmoins, certains ont pu réussir, simplement en menaçant efficacement ses proches. Rebelle dans l'âme, Khelya n'accorde également que difficilement sa confiance. Mais lorsque c'est le cas, elle est prête à tout pour ceux s'en montrant digne. Elle a également soif d'aventures et n'apprécie guère l'idée de rester sans rien faire. Enfin, elle est particulièrement têtue et ne change que difficilement d'avis. De même lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, lui faire renoncer n'est pas chose aisée, que ce soit raisonnable ou non. Il est à noter qu'auparavant, Khelya était plus froide et moins joviale, du fait des multiples traumatismes ayant marqué son premier siècle d'existence. Il arrive parfois que des réminiscence de cette époque soit visible, lorsqu'elle est particulièrement en détresse psychologique. Ce sont toutefois ces catastrophes qui poussent Khelya a essayer d'être meilleure. Elle reste cependant une démone. Ainsi, elle agit selon les us des coutumes des démons, ce qui implique une plus grande facilité à tuer ou en venir à des méthodes musclées. Néanmoins, sous l'influence de son petit-ami, Khelya s'est considérablement adoucie et ne tue que si cela est absolument nécessaire. Il est à noter que du fait de la mort de sa mère enceinte, Khelya a de l'empathie pour les orphelins et les enfants. Elle peut ainsi faire preuve d'une attitude quasi maternelle avec, ce qui surprend parfois. Elle s'entend également plutôt bien avec eux. De manière plus générale, Khelya aime la hauteur. Il n'est ainsi pas rare de la voir sur des toits. De même, elle aime rêvasser pendant la nuit ou se poser dans un cimetière, qu'elle ne trouve pas effrayant le moins du monde. Il en va de même avec les crypte et autres lieux hantés, qu'elle ne craint pas. De même que les fantômes et autres types de mort-vivants, en ayant toujours côtoyé. Elle a également l'étrange manie de ne jamais fermer les fenêtres et de dormir plus que de raison. Son sommeil est d'ailleurs particulièrement profond, mais peu agité. Elle est également très fleur-bleue pour tout ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses de ses proches. Elle adore également les chats et l'alcool. Son cocktail préféré est le traditionnel Bloody Mary. Elle est également une fumeuse occasionnelle de pavot, qu'elle consomme à l'aide d'un calumet. A l'inverse, elle a une peur panique des araignées, quelle que soit leur taille. Elle est également nullissime en cuisine, étant capable de créer des catastrophes monstrueuses et improbables en tentant de préparer n'importe quel plat. Bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'une relative familiarité au quotidien, Khelya sait bien se tenir et se mêler aux sphères plus hautes de la société. Cela lui demande néanmoins un sacré effort et le naturel revient très vite au galop si elle n'y fait pas attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, Khelya ne laisse jamais indifférents ceux qui la rencontrent, que ce soit en bon ou en mal. Il est à noter qu'après l'incident de la pyromanie de Cyranu, Khelya aurait eut des accès de pyrophobie. Compétences Physiques : *'Agilité :' Première chose remarquable chez la Faucheuse est son agilité, raison pour laquelle elle a délaissé le port d'armure au final. Esquivant les attaques tel un feu-follet, elle virevolte avec ses lames, traçant son chemin dans le sang avec une grâce mortelle, comparée plusieurs fois à une danse. Surtout avec ses petites faux, en fait, où ses mouvement sont en réalité similaires à des pas de tango. De fait, elle sait très bien danser. Elle est également capable de grimper rapidement quand cela s'avère nécessaire, parcourir les toits, nager et même danser. *'Corps à corps : '''Même sans armes, Khelya sait se défendre avec ses poings. Sa force physique peu impressionnante est comblée par son agilité et sa technique. *'Faux :' La spécialité de Khelya est le maniement de la faux, une grande ou deux petites. Elle tient généralement ces deux dernières à l'envers pour changer subitement en plein assaut, surprenant l'adversaire. *'Silence :' Du fait de ses talents d'assassine, Khelya sait se faire discrète quand il le faut. Elle est cependant loin d'égaler Jorgo Dil' Tark, qui lui a donné quelques leçons. *'Vision Nocturne :' Peut-être le seul attribut de sa mère qui reste tout le temps actif, Khelya voit très bien dans l'obscurité. Sans être une parfaite nyctalopie, elle voit mieux que la moyenne dans ces conditions. Magiques : *'Guérison Classique :' Khelya a de solides bases en magie de guérison. *'Guérison Nécromantique :' La guérison que Khelya utilise, dérivée de la nécromancie. Plus lente et désagréable que sa version habituelle, elle n'affecte en aucun cas les âmes. Khela est cependant capable de guérir un grand nombre de blessures, même profondes ou étendues. Le contrecoup est l'épuisement que cela cause. *'Maîtrise du Sang :' Du fait de sa mère, Khelya est capable de contrôler son sang une fois hors de son corps. Elle ne maîtrise cependant que très peu cette faculté, sa mère n'ayant pas pu lui apprendre et les Pouvoirs du Sang étant très rares. *'Marque du Monde Souterrain : Il s'agit du Don des Abysses de Khelya, prenant la forme d'un tatouage noir sur son dos. Il lui permet d'emprunter le pouvoir d'Helena Inghan lorsqu'elle était Grande Abyssale. Son utilisation normale lui permet d'accéder à sa forme de vampire. L'utilisation de la Marque augmente la taille de celle-ci. Plus elle s'étend et plus l'esprit de Khelya est affecté, changeant son comportement au point de la rendre similaire à Rumplestiltskin. **'''Second Acte "Succession" : L'utilisation maximale de la Marque. Cela permet à Khelya de prendre la forme du Sang des Abysses, ressemblant à une faucheuse. Cela augmente la propagation de la Marque très rapidement. *'Familiers :' Khelya peut invoquer les trois animaux liés à elle, le chat spectral Banshee, le cheval mort-vivant Cauchemar et le Corbeau Abyssal Murmure. *'Nécromancie avancée :' De son père, Khelya a hérité une prédisposition certaine à la nécromancie. Elle l'apprit sous la tutelle de Khel Tkhazar, son professeur et mentor. Son niveau est acceptable, lui permettant de maîtriser une palette de sorts qu'elle a intégré à son style de combat plus physique que magique. Ranimer des cadavres ou conjurer des créatures particulières telles les Dames des Limbes ou les Supplices ne lui pose pas de problèmes. Après ses leçons avec Anubis, elle s'est révélée capable de réanimer plusieurs centaines de cadavres simultanément, ou même ceux d'imposantes créatures marines, bien qu'elle ne puisse maintenir tout cela plus d'une quinzaine de minutes avant de tomber d'épuisement. **Cela donne à Khelya une bonne connaissance du corps et la rend très à l'aise avec les fantômes, spectres et autres morts-vivants et apparitions. *'Poltergeist :' Khelya peut utiliser son âme comme un spectre pour agir sur son environnement, à faible distance de son corps. Cela permet notamment de déplacer des objets. Cette capacité prend souvent la forme d'une main fantomatique. Faiblesses * Arachnophobie : '''Khelya a une peur panique des araignées, quelle que soit leur taille et doit faire des efforts immenses pour en affronter une. A noter qu'elle peut affronter un monstre arachnide sans trop de problèmes s'il vient à être trop "différent" d'une araignée. * '''Armes et sorts bénis : Quelle que soit sa forme, Khelya est sensible à tout ce qui est du domaine du béni. Cela rend n'importe quel Ange potentiellement mortel pour elle. Les bénédictions la brûle plus que de raison et leurs blessures sont bien plus compliquées à soigner pour elle. * Cercle d'invocation et de piège : N'étant pas une archidémone, Khelya est sensible aux cercles standards contre les démons. Lorsqu'elle est à l'intérieur, elle ne peut en sortir et perd tous ses pouvoirs. * Corps humain : Malgré son statut de démone, Khelya n'a pas de résistance surnaturelle, sauf lorsqu'elle passe dans une forme supérieure. Même dans ce cas, elle peut encore être blessée par des armes et sorts "normaux". * Cyranu de Kamû : Que cela lui plaise ou non, Khelya est sensible à tout ce qui le concerne. Elle réagit au quart de tour s'il est en danger, quitte à oublier toute forme de prudence. * Distance : '''Khelya a du mal à affronter les ennemis éloignés du fait de ses armes de corps à corps et de ses sorts trop utilitaires, et parfois trop prévisibles. Elle est ainsi plus facilement en difficulté face à des adversaires ayant des armes à distance ou des sorts de ce calibre, ainsi que les adversaires volants. * '''Invocation : '''Comme tout démon, Khelya peut être invoquée avec le bon rituel. Il est nécessaire de connaître son cercle d'invocation personnel. * '''Pacte de Sang : '''Comme tout démon, Khelya peut faire un pacte de sang. Elle est alors obligée de le respecter, sous peine de mort. Armes et objets associés Khelya manie la faux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous ne verrons cependant que ce qu'elle a utilisé à Urania, ainsi que Ryokô. * '''Abysse : Faux emblématique de Khelya, entièrement en métal, cette arme lui fut léguée par sa mère, Helena Inghan, avec l'Anneau du Monde Souterrain. Cependant, elle n'eut droit d'utiliser Abysse qu'à partir de ses dix-huit ans. De près de deux mètres, Abysse offre une grande allonge. Elle est particulièrement magique mais reste auréolée de mystère. Ses runes signifient "Je te vois" mais il ne s'agit pas d'infernal. Les runes en question brillent plus que d'habitude lorsque le pouvoir de la faux, servant de soutien magique, est appelé. * Apitoyée : Donnée par Dastiarak à la fin de l'aventure d'Ashkharh, uk s'agit d'une grande faux blanche, un peu beige, à la consistance d'os et plutôt légère. La lame est grande, large d'un mètre et demi, comme le manche lui même. Bien que la pointe soit bien affutée et aiguisée, ce n'est pas le cas de la lame proprement dite, donc le fil s'épaissit progressivement à mesure que l'on progresse vers le manche et devient si épais qu'elle ne peut rien trancher. Sans réelle décoration ni ornement, Apitoyée reste une faux relativement simple, en dehors d'un manche légèrement courbé. * Crocs du Dragon : Offertes par Erya en gage d'amitié, elles remplacèrent définitivement les anciennes faux de Khelya, reléguées au rang de collection et trop endommagées pour servir. Les Crocs n'ont aucune propriété magiques et leur manche est assez court, comme leur lame. Détruites par Noire Délivrance. * Lame secrète : Cette lame avait autrefois appartenu au mage-assassin Nar'shyl d'Entorus. Elle fut trouvée par Miki Redmoon qui l'offrit à Khelya lors de son 121e anniversaire. Après avoir eu les instructions nécessaire à son utilisation par Riatal Aredoti, Khelya a équipé le brassard accompagnant la lame rétractable à son poignet droit. * Faux de l'Eternité : Une double-faux se subdivisant en deux petites faux à une main. Elles ont été forgées et enchantées par Luke et Betty Ainsworth. L'une est la Faux de la Vie, l'autre la Faux de la Mort, aussi appelées "faux phénix" et "faux corbeau". Une des faux est la faux phénix. De dominance dorée, elle a un manche fin et lisse. Celui-ci est entouré de trois fils partant du haut et s'entortillant autour de l'hast pour se terminer tout en bas, au niveau d'une petite boule renflée. Le cul de l'hast est muni d'une clé de dix centimètres s'enfonçant dans le trou de la faux corbeau. La lame est légèrement irrégulière, imitant la forme d'une aile. Elle jaillit derrière un ornement en forme de tête de phénix aux yeux faits de deux joyaux noirs.. La faux corbeau est son parfait opposé. A dominance noire, son manche est beaucoup plus irrégulier et torturé. Son bas est plat, comme un pied. Un pommeau le termine, garni d'une couronnes des dents triangulaires dirigées vers le bas. La fente accueillant la clé de l'autre moitié et permettant de compléter la double-faux se trouve au centre. L'ornement de la lame est une tête de corbeau aux yeux faits de deux rubis. La lame, en forme de plumage déchiqueté, est irrégulière et dentelée. La faux de la mort peut détacher sa lame du manche, n'étant plus reliée que par un épais fil de métal. Cela permet ainsi de frapper à distance ou de servir de grappin. Le poids maximum supportable est d'environ une tonne. Elle peut aussi s'embraser de flammes violacées. La faux de la vie, elle, peut s'embraser d'un feu doré, palliant au manque de dommages de sa lame bien lisse. Elle peut également ne pas faire de dégâts physiques, les transformant en fatigue plus ou moins violente selon la blessure prévue. Outre leurs enchantements propres, les faux en ont aussi des communs. Elles sont quasi indestructibles. De plus, leurs fonctions sont contrôlées mentalement. Khelya peut aussi décider de la distance à laquelle elle lance ses ou son arme. La Faux de l'Eternité a également un effet boomerang. Enfin, séparées, la lame des faux se replie vers le manche, permettant de les accrocher. Khelya a coutume d'utiliser la faux corbeau avec la main gauche et la faux phénix avec la main droite. * Ryokô : Anneau rouge parcourut de lignes et courbes noires, il ne s'agit pas d'une arme. Traverseur de Dimension, il permet à Khelya de voyager à travers celle-ci sous forme de météore rouge. Elle peut également se téléporter dans un endroit qu'elle connaît déjà, elle ou un passager. Cependant, cela est fatiguant. Endommagé par Zirkrath, il sera par la suite réparé et amélioré par Yuul. En effet, il devient alors possible de voyager entre les mondes avec une personne, chose d'ordinaire inconcevable. Familiers *'Banshee :' Animal de compagnie Le chat spectral de Khel est très apprécié de la Faucheuse. Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle adore le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare de voir les deux se balader dans le palais de Mortanzar, ou plus communément sur les toits. Khelya ne l'invoque que peu hors de son monde natal mais il se pourrait que cela ne dure pas. La Faucheuse dort souvent avec lui. *'Cauchemar :' Fidèle destrier Pendant longtemps, Khelya a considéré son cheval comme son meilleur ami. Elle dit avoir eu un "coup de foudre" au moment de l'acheter et ne s'en est jamais séparée. Ami et compagnon d'armes lui ayant même sauvé la vie, Khelya compte beaucoup sur son cheval et y tient énormément. Ce qui explique qu'elle se soit démenée pour le ramener à la vie et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, même verbalement. Khelya a coutume de dire qu'il est "Plus beau que bien des coeurs et plus fidèle que bien des hommes". *'Murmure :' Soutien et "ami" Khelya découvrit Murmure alors qu'elle n'était qu'enfant. D'abord intriguée, le Corbeau Abyssal, comme le disait Helena, devint très vite le fidèle compagnon de la Faucheuse. Khelya est vue avec lui aussi souvent qu'avec Banshee, quand ce ne sont pas les deux. Lors de ses voyages, Khelya se sert du corbeau pour se diriger et repérer le danger. Elle lui parle souvent, également, et est persuadée qu'il la comprend et lui répond. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Sorts Les sorts de Khelya sont presque tous issus de la nécromancie de l'Enfer Alternatif. Ils se manifestent généralement par de la fumée mauve à plus ou moins grande intensité et une baisse de la température autour de la Faucheuse. *'Creshz do Lorn (Croissants de Lune)' Une aura mauve entoure les armes de Khelya qui envoie des croissants d'énergie mauve d'un mètre à chaque coup. *'Dercvcataï ersh irdal keï (Dévoreuse assoiffée de vie)' Absorbe la vie et la chaleur environnante, ce qui ce constate par une baisse de la température et la mort des plantes environnantes. Permet d'affaiblir une attaque adverse ou d'éteindre un incendie, par exemple. *'Irk Saek el Graam (Pur vent d'en dessous)' Un vent ascendant, purificateur, pouvant soigner plus rapidement qu'une Guérison Nécromantique classique et dissiper les attaques gazeuses. Plus efficace pour les blessures internes ou légères. *'Ishra do Kraïn (Souffle du désespoir)' Une salve d'énergie ovoïde très froide bleutée est tirée. Cause des dégâts de froid et épuise l'ennemi. *'Hosh-Frieln (Rivière Fantôme)' Nécessite Abysse et la forme vampire. Khelya frappe le sol avec sa faux, ouvrant une véritable faille dans la terre, sur trente mètres de long. Des dizaines de bras squelettiques en sortent pour saisir l'ennemi et le mettre en pièces tandis que dans les airs, des formes vertes volent le long de la fissure. Leur contact peut causer des engelures et des dégâts internes. * Marche fantôme Sortilège de déplacement, il permet à Khelya de traverser instantanément une distance de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, devenant tel un fantôme durant ce laps de temps très court. On reconnaît le sortilège à la traînée spectrale que Khelya laisse derrière elle. *'Olen dor MorKalz (Appel des âmes mortes)' Khelya invoque trois spectres hurlant, verts et à l'apparence squelletique mais translucide, sans jambe et volant dans les airs. Leurs cris peuvent désorienter l'ennemi et ils sont insensibles à tout dégât physique standard, mais sont repoussés par le feu. Ils causent des dégâts internes et de froid, cherchant souvent à traverser leur ennemi pour un maximum de dommages. *'RalMork Ilyesh "Ckrïrshen der Ortn-Zorten" (Amour Immortel "Phénix d'un Autre Monde") / Immortal Love "Phoenix from Another World"' Sort créée par Khelya après son enlèvement et nécessitant Abysse. Il s'agit d'un hommage à Cyranu. Khelya saute haut dans les airs, de la fumée mauve entoure Abysse et un phénix de dix mètres d'envergure, de flammes mauves, se forme et fonce sur l'ennemi pour exploser en une déflagration. Les dégâts sont à la fois chauds et froids et chargés d'énergie nécrotique. Il s'agirait d'un des plus puissants sort de la Faucheuse, actuellement. *'Réanimation des cadavres avancée' La base de la nécromancie. Khelya insuffle de la magie dans un corps inerte et sans vie, le faisant revenir à la "vie". Seul le corps est ramené ainsi. Khelya peut contrôler des corps très massifs ou même de nombreux corps, jusqu'à plusieurs centaines. En revanche, cela draine son énergie et elle ne peut s'adonner à l'exercice plus d'une quinzaine de minutes. Cela dépend également de l'état des corps en question ou simplement de la santé de la faucheuse. *'Réanimation des cadavres d'autrefois' Cette méthode peut sauver la mise mais nécessite plus d'énergie de la part de Khelya. Si aucun cadavre n'est à proximité, la Faucheuse devra chercher ceux que la terre a englouti. Cela est bien plus facile sur un ancien champ de bataille où les morts ont été nombreux et n'ont pas été déplacés. La nécromancie de la Faucheuse ira alors fouiller la terre, retrouver l'essence des morts et reconstituer les corps autrefois perdus. Il faut cependant que cela soit là où Khelya est. De plus, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et Khelya ne peut pour l'instant recréer que très peu de cadavres avant d'être épuisée. *'Recyclage' La nécromancie a besoin de corps inertes. Leur état importe cependant très peu et toute une variété de choses peuvent être crées en fonction de la matière première. Il n'est ainsi pas rare d'utiliser des zombies déjà vaincus si leur état le permet. Ou de fondre leur chair pour obtenir des os. Rassembler divers os pour créer un monstre plus gros. Les possibilité de recycler la matière morte sont immenses et Khelya sait en faire usage. *'Skrar dar ErKei (Espion d'après-vie)' Permet de ranimer un cadavre, petit de préférence, pour voir à travers ses yeux. * Syynth der Deenae del Nyelmsherz (Chant des Dames des Limbes) Sort d'invocation. Il permet de créer deux colonnes de fumée mauve, lesquelles tournoient pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une Dame des Limbes, chacune. Il s'agit de choses humanoïdes et aussi hautes, vêtues d'une robe noire, d'un dessus d'armure sur les bras et d'une cape. Quelques foulards sont également visibles, ainsi que leur peau bleue et translucide par quelques interstices. Un capuchon noir est rabattu sur leur invisible visage et leurs formes sont clairement féminines et même agréables. Elles sont armées dans chaque main d'une large épée de taille variable à la pointe tournée vers le bas. Les choses, sortes de spectres au final, volent à cinquante centimètres du sol et n'ont pas de jambes. Résistantes, rapides et organisées, les Dames des Limbes sont des alliées de choix. Formes Alternatives : Khelya est capable de prendre d'autres formes, modifiant son aspect physique et ses capacités. Vampire : Première forme alternative utilisée par Khelya, elle correspond à l'éveil de sa part vampire. Ses canines se développent et ses yeux prennent une teinte plus proche de celle du sang. Des griffes terminent ses doigts et deux ailes de plumes noires poussent dans son dos. Son teint devient se rapproche du gris et une sorte de tatouage rouge formé de courbes et lignes s'entrecroisant apparaît sur ses bras, allant jusque sur le dessus de ses mains, ainsi qu'au niveau de son œil gauche. Elle gagne en rapidité, agilité, force et résistance et peut utiliser une part plus importante de son plein potentiel magique, y compris son contrôle du sang, bien que cela reste peu important par rapport à ses améliorations physiques. En buvant le sang des autres, elle est capable de se soigner de n'importe quelle blessure. Elle est cependant plus sensibles aux rayons solaires. Cette forme est liée à son Don des Abysses. Elle ne peut pas la prendre à volonté et doit pour se faire attendre des circonstances particulières. Il peut s'agir d'un trouble de la magie ou plus simplement de boire du sang. C'est cette forme qui lui a valu son surnom d'Ange de la Mort, ce qui amuse Azraël. Du fait de son coût et autres risques divers, Khelya s'en sert peu. Faucheuse : Il s'agit de la forme qu'avait autrefois le Sang des Abysse, la mère de Khelya. En utilisant toute la puissance de son Don, Khelya peut temporairement emprunter le pouvoir de sa défunte mère. Elle devient alors une faucheuse déformée par le pouvoir des Abysses. Mesurant plus de deux mètres, elle est drapée du linceul noir traditionnel. Elle lévite au-dessus du sol et son corps n'est plus qu'un squelette sombre. Deux grandes ailes d'os sont ouvertes dans son dos. Le haut de son visage est masqué par une capuche et seul un oeil vertical gris est visible à ce niveau. Elle manie Abysse, laquelle se pare du même oeil entre le manche et les inscriptions gravées dessus. Khelya ne peut conserver cette forme longtemps, le pouvoir des Abysses grignotant son corps et son âme, ce qui peut avoir de graves effets secondaires. Cela étend également la marque sur son dos. Démone : Soon. Histoire Comme tout démon, l'âme de Khelya était auparavant celle d'un Humain. D'une humaine, même, qui fut envoyée dans les Neuf Cercles par Méphistophélès. Si la vie antérieure de Khelya et son Cercle d'appartenance sont inconnus, il a été théorisé par Mortac qu'elle aurait été dans le Sixième Cercle : Hérésie, pour un pacte fait afin de sauver quelqu'un d'autre. De manière plus terre à terre, Khelya est née de l'union du Démon de Première Génération connu sous le nom de Mortac avec la vampire Helena Inghan. Choyée par ses parents, son éducation plus "pratique" fut assurée par Khel Tkhazar, ami proche du couple et intendant du Seigneur des Tombes, en plus de devenir parrain de la petite fille. Khelya avait d'ailleurs été nommée en son honneur. Espiègle, curieuse et débordante d'énergie, elle s'illustra rapidement par ses innombrables facéties, n'hésitant pas à interrompre son père en plein conseil avec les archidémons de l'époque pour lui montrer un dessin. Elle ne s'attira cependant jamais de réels problèmes, les visiteurs et habitants de la "Cité de l'Après-Vie" voyant en elle un rayon de soleil dans leur morne non-existence d'âmes errantes. Très complice avec sa mère, cette dernière emmena plusieurs fois sa fille en voyage, malgré les recommandations de Khel. Une enfance heureuse, somme toute, qui prit fin d'une manière brutale. Alors que ses huit ans étaient dépassés, Khelya apprit avec joie qu'elle allait avoir une petite soeur. Et alors qu'il ne restait que deux mois avant la fin de sa grossesse, Helena décida d'aller à Ersage, avec sa fille, voulant que la future Myuri voit le jour en même temps que les cerisiers se paraient de leurs fleurs. La caravane accompagnant la mère et la fille fut cependant attaquée par une vingtaine de loups-garous. Khelya ne dut la vie sauve qu'à la réactivité de sa mère qui la cacha au fond d'un chariot, lui permettant de gagner assez de temps pour que la horde soit mise en déroute par une cohorte arrivée en renforts. Terrifiée dans sa cachette, Khelya fut alors trouvée par Jorgo Dil' Tark, alors simple capitaine venant juste de devenir Chasseur d'Ames et d'être mordu par l'un des lycans. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à Ersage que la petite fille apprit qu'elle était l'unique survivante. Ce fut également à ce moment que Jorgo jura de la protéger, pour se racheter de ce qu'il considèrerait pendant longtemps comme une faute grave, même un siècle plus tard. Ce jour-là, Khelya vit pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie son père pleurer puis, le soir, tenir Purgatoire en main. La vision de la Faux d'os et de sang resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Toujours à Ersage, elle assista une nuit à l'apparition d'une colonne d'énergie provenant de chez elle et pourtant visible malgré la distance. Les troubles magiques et les secousses l'accompagnaient inquiétaient la fillette, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir que son père tentait alors de ramener Helena et Myuri à la vie. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il ne restait de la "Cité de l'Après-Vie" que le château, désormais entouré de cendres. Le soleil ne se montra plus jamais en ces lieux, désormais connus sous le nom de Mortanzar, le Royaume Mort. Il fallut un an à la jeune Khelya pour se remettre de ces évènements qui la hanteraient pour le restant de sa vie. Khel commença alors à lui enseigner la nécromancie ainsi que le maniement de la faux. Sa première lame fut la Faux Traque-Vie, arme de fabrication vampirique ayant appartenu à Helena. Cette dernière avait laissé cette lame ainsi qu'Abysse, faux mystérieuse ne devant revenir à Khelya que lorsqu'elle atteindrait sa majorité, et l'Anneau du Monde Souterrain que la future Faucheuse portait en permanence. Elle alternait déjà grande et petites faux, alors plus adaptées à sa taille. Les deux premières lames jumelles qu'elle utilisa se nommaient les Sombres Lunes. Une fois ses dix-huit ans atteints et Abysse entre ses mains, la Faucheuse décida d'explorer son monde, sous la bénédiction de son père et de son professeur. Elle fut alors accompagnée de Murmure, Corbeau Abyssal dont elle ignorait l'origine et qui semblait avoir toujours erré à Mortanzar. Elle commença par explorer Ifreat, retournant par la même occasion à l'endroit où sa mère était morte. Elle savait désormais ce qui était arrivé et se doutait que les responsables n'étaient plus de ce monde. Dans la Forêt Morte, elle rencontra les vampires dont Carmilla, leur reine. Celle-ci se révéla avoir été une amie d'Helena et se montra particulièrement amicale envers la Faucheuse. Cette dernière retrouva par la suite Jorgo à Ersage et tous deux constatèrent à quel point l'autre avait changé. A cette occasion, Khelya acheta un cheval à la robe grise et aux attaches fines et élancées qu'elle baptisa Cauchemar. Jorgo et Khelya et rendirent à Ulunnuïll où Yuul fut ravie de revoir la fille de Mortac. Fille qui rencontra alors le neveu de l'Enchanteresse, Inehm Thalin. Les deux devinrent rapidement amis et partagèrent plusieurs aventures. Au bout de deux ans, la Faucheuse se rendit compte que leur amitié réciproque évoluait en autre-chose... Cela ne put néanmoins jamais être vérifié car Inehm mourut lors de la rébellion contre Naïkorth, qui fut vaincu par Sourços, devenant ainsi le nouvel Empereur. Cette nouvelle peine ramena Khelya chez elle pour plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'elle repartit, elle avait perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre, remplacés par une froideur implacable et un sadisme malsain. Elle se fit peu à peu connaître pour ses talents d'assassine, éliminant les anciens soutiens de Naïkorth encore en vie puis ceux qu'on la payait pour faire taire, dont les opposants au nouvel Empereur. Ce fut au cours d'un combat contre plusieurs rebelles qu'un éclair magique ôta la vie à Cauchemar, ayant bondi pour protéger sa maîtresse qui serait morte autrement. Effondrée, la Faucheuse s'entraîna sans relâche avec Khel pendant les cinq ans qui suivirent, ayant conservé un fragment de l'âme du cheval dans une amulette donnée par un être étrange, en échange du nom de sa mère. A cette échéance, elle usa de toute sa puissance pour ramener son fidèle destrier à la vie, avec l'amulette, lui donnant son aspect connu aujourd'hui. Aussi fidèle dans la vie que dans la mort, Cauchemar suivit Khelya lorsqu'elle partit à nouveau, afin d'assouvir sa soif d'aventures, d'exploration et de sang. Ce fut durant cette période qu'elle fit la connaissance de Yorel Neïmad. L'oni lui plut relativement et l'accepta dans son groupe de mercenaires. Un moyen pratique de gagner sa vie sans rester seule. Leurs multiples aventures les conduisirent à l'ancien temple de Mlayakreth. Yorel et Khelya entrèrent, sachant être sur la piste d'un pouvoir ancien. Défiant les dix niveaux de l'endroit, il finirent par atteindre leur objectif. Entrant en contact avec les Abysses, ils obtinrent chacun un Don de ceux-ci. Pour Khelya, ce fut enfin un moyen de se rapprocher de sa défunte mère et ancienne Grande Abyssale. Cependant, le Don des Abysses de Yorel tourna ses idée révolutionnaires et anarchistes en obsession et véritable objectif. Ne se reconnaissant plus dans ces idéaux et voyant que les autres membres du groupe étaient prêts à suivre l'oni, Khelya leur fit faux bond. Cette trahison fut marquée par un violent combat entre les deux amis d'antan, où un terrible secret fut découvert : Khelya avait tué le père de Yorel lors d'un contrat. Craignant pour sa vie, la faucheuse prit la fuite, blessant Yorel au visage grâce à son Acte. Cela força l'oni à toujours porter un masque mais marqua le début d'une rivalité sanglante qui allait durer des dizaines d'années. Peu de choses sont connues par la suite, jusqu'à un an avant la Grande Guerre. A cette époque, une météorite rouge s'écrasa près de Mortanzar. Lorsque Khelya alla voir, elle découvrit avec stupeur une jeune fille de dix-huit ans du nom d'Erya Hilanor. Étonnée par cette arrivée peu commune et certainement prise de pitié devant l'air éperdu, et peut-être un peu effrayée, de l'arrivante, la Faucheuse l'invita à venir chez elle pour lui reconter son histoire, sans doute intéressante. D'abord autorisée à rester une semaine, Khelya changea finalement d'avis pour la laisser rester autant qu'elle le désirait, lui faisant même découvrir une partie de son monde. Au contact d'Erya, la Faucheuse retrouva le sourire et la joie. Elle finit par confier son lourd passer à l'arrivante qui en fit de même. Ce partage de fardeau acheva de lier les deux femmes qui devinrent presque inséparables. Erya partit cependant trois mois plus tard, afin de rejoindre son père dans son monde d'origine, Lyamind. En gage d'amitié, Khelya lui offrit la Faux Traque-Vie ainsi qu'un cercle magique qui, combiné à l'étrange gant de métal rouge parcourut de lignes noires que portait Erya, permettrait à cette dernière d'invoquer la Faucheuse en cas de nécessité. Erya donna alors deux nouvelles faux à son amie, les Crocs du Dragon, qui remplacèrent définitivement les Sombres Lunes. Peu après, Khelya fit une étrange rencontre dans la chaîne des Sans-Vies. Un démon d'environ dix-huit ans, apprenti chasseur d'âmes visiblement, était en mauvaise posture contre une poignée de loups-garous des montagnes. Khelya lui donna un précieux coup de main et fit connaissance avec le démon. Apprenti de Jorgo Dil' Tark, il s'agissait d'un certain Réo Ryû... Ce fut lors de la Guerre qu'elle rejoignit le Poing de l'Ombre, troupe d'élite chargée de missions que d'autres ne pourraient mener à bien et dont le rôle fut primordial dans la guerre et renversa le cours de plusieurs batailles. Histoire récente Khelya est arrivée à Urania à cause d'Erya Hilanor, lors de l'incident du Trône d'Urao. Cette invocation permit de grandes retrouvailles et marqua également un tournant sans précédant dans la vie de la démone en lui faisant connaître Cyranu de Kamû. Acceptant d'aller étudier à l'Académie de Pyralis, Khelya s'y inscrit. Elle eut alors une occasion en or de se rapprocher peu à peu du phénix. Leurs liens se resserrèrent assez pour qu'elle aille le chercher lorsqu'il alla à Kascend, lui révélant alors ses sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux, chose que Cyranu avait fait par lettre lors du départ. Khelya ponctua ainsi son quotidiens de visites grâce à Ryokô. Cela dura jusqu'au retour du phénix à l'académie puis l'enlèvement de la faucheuse par Zirkrath. La guerre ancestrale contre les Anges et les Humains prenait un tournant inquiétant et l'aide de la faucheuse se faisait très demandée. Plongeant dans le désespoir car ne pouvant en théorie plus revoir son amour, Khelya se laissa sombrer dans de bien noires envies. Elle participa notamment au fameux tournoi d'Alkratar, arrivant jusqu'en finale. Là, elle fut aidée par un Cyranu revenu la chercher, provoquant la fureur d'Enfrektôs et Malkrânt. Dans un combat désormais inscrit dans la Légende, les deux amants affrontèrent les deux Grands Maîtres, y gagnant une renommée certaine. Sachant que la tête de Cyranu était mise à prix et soupçonnant Enfrektôs, Khelya insista pour se rendre chez le Grand Maître. Là-bas, le couple tomba sur un homme inconnu armé de deux Horreurs Primales : Mortis et Noire Délivrance. Cette dernière détruisit notamment les Crocs du Dragon de Khelya. La rechercher des Horreurs devenant une priorité, Khelya obtint le droit de retourner à Urania pour enquêter. Elle assista à l'éveil des Horreurs par Agonie, notamment et partit à la recherche des armes impies avec Cyranu et d'autres alliés, après un marché passé avec Rumplestiltskin. Les stygmates de la Marque du Monde Souterrain se firent sentir sur le trajet vers l'Observatoire de Mikyënn mais au final, le groupe parvint à connaître l'emplacement des Horreurs. Khelya, elle, eut enfin vent du passé de sa mère après avoir vu un tableau de la Guetteuse. Suite à cela, le groupe partit pour Entorus, se liant au passage à Victoire de Hydion et l'aidant contre la rébellion sur place et le Jeu de Cartes en voulant à sa vie, capturant un As au passage. Néanmoins, ils tombèrent également sur Yorel, cherchant aussi à s'emparer de l'Horreur. Il y parvint, pendant un temps, mais fut finalement vaincu. L'Horreur, Pleur de Givre, fut par la suite remise à Luke Ainsworth pour qu'il puisse la détruire. Celui-ci forgea également la Faux de l'Eternité pour Khelya, contre une très grosse somme. Khelya, accompagnée de Cyranu, se mit ensuite en quête de l'Horreur ayant été utilisée contre Ariana de Kamû. Passant par les Druides, ils retrouvèrent le coupable à Lumev, après avoir parlé avec Ichigo du Trèfle. La bataille fit rage et poussa Cyranu à utiliser son Flux de Transcendance. Le voyant perdre le contrôle et commencer à tout brûler, Khelya décida de l'arrêter, abusant du sortilège d'inertie de la faux phénix. Si elle réussit, cela la marqua grandement et pas uniquement à cause des brûlures que lui infligea son petit-ami. Ses paroles et son comportement lui firent mal et au-delà de ça, peur. Un sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir effacer. Laissant par la suite Cyranu aller à son entraînement avec Melvin "Arthur" Pendragon, Khelya retourna chez elle. Ce serait quelques mois plus tard qu'elle revint à l'Académie de Pyralis pour débuter une nouvelle année, se réinscrivant au passage. Si elle y retrouva Cyranu, il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne se remette véritablement en couple avec lui, grâce notamment au père de ce dernier. Elle s'est ensuite mise en tête de l'aider à comprendre son Flux et l'accompagna tant chez lui que chez sa grand-mère. Khelya put ainsi continuer ses tentatives de se faire accepter par Ariana, passant plusieurs fois au manoir en compagnie de Cyranu et emmenant tout le monde à Mortanzar pour une visite. Ce fut à cette occasion que Khelya se lia à Anubis, après avoir définitivement chassé les nuages de Mortanzar et ainsi libéré le royaume d'un siècle d'immobilité, pour la plus grande fierté de Mortac. Relations Pré-Urania *Enfrektôs : Ennemi Certainement l'un des êtres que la Faucheuse hait le plus. Alors que d'ordinaire, elle respecte les combattants, elle ne ressent qu'un profond dégoût pour ce démon orgueilleux et méprisant. Elle ne rate jamais une occasion de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et l'inimité entre lui et Cyranu n'est pas pour arranger les choses. *Erik Sirevant : Ami d'enfance Malgré les conflits incessants entre Mortac et Zirkrath, Khelya a de bonnes relations avec le valet dudit Créateur. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la Faucheuse a toujours connu le Chapelier. Et lui a toujours chipé des bonbons. Les deux se sont toujours cherchés des noises, en toute amitié. Khelya se montre très railleuse envers le Chapelier et n'avouerait pour rien au monde sa complicité avec lui. Et encore moins que ses dialogues avec la poupée de chiffon Lily ou que ses innombrables gags la font toujours autant rire, malgré les années. Erik fut d'ailleurs d'un grand secours après la mort d'Helena. Elle le considère comme un ami, malgré son attitude à son égard. Le voir dans le Monde Spirituel fut une surprise plutôt agréable et le combat servant de bonjour l'amusa beaucoup. *Devan Tarog : Ami L'histoire d'Ergal lui rappelant la mort de sa mère, Khelya a de l'affection pour l'hybride. Elle l'a immédiatement prise son son aile une fois celui-ci libéré. Elle adore le taquiner et lui a servi de professeur pour qu'il se remette d'un siècle d'immobilité. Khelya a tendance à faire un concours d'ennemis tués avec lui en mission. Elle le tempère également, généralement d'un coup dans le ventre ou la tête. *Erya Hilanor : Amie très proche Rencontrée par hasard, Khelya a d'abord recueillit Erya chez elle par pitié. Cependant, elle s'est rapidement trouvée des points communs avec elle, passé douloureux compris. La Faucheuse tenta d'ailleurs de libérer Erya du Sceau de l'Inquisition, sans succès. Rapidement, elles sont devenues amies et la Faucheuse lui a fait visité plusieurs endroits de Ifreat. En Erya, elle s'est également trouvée une partenaire de beuverie inimitable. Amie irremplaçable, Khelya lui offrit la Faux Traque-Vie lors du départ de la demi-dragonne. Elle reçut alors les Crocs du Dragon qu'elle usa sans retenue et chérit comme des objets de très grande valeur. Il est évident que Khelya serait prête à tout pour son amie, qu'elle considère lui être "aussi chère qu'une soeur". *Helena Inghan : Mère, décédée Khelya a peu de souvenirs de sa mère mais elle sait avoir été très proche d'elle. Il lui arriverait d'entendre parfois sa voix, le soir. Sa mort reste un élément extrêmement douloureux et peu de personnes se risquent à l'évoquer en sa présence. Les souvenirs d'Helena compteraient parmi les plus heureux de sa mémoire. *Jorgo Dil' Tark : Ami proche et protecteur Rencontré après la mort d'Helena, Khelya, alors agée de huit ans, avait alors vu Jorgo comme un sauveur. Des années plus tard, il devint un ami et compagnon de route. Une fois le Poing de l'Ombre formé, leur complicité augmenta d'un cran. En secret, Khelya continue de voir en Jorgo un véritable héros, qu'elle sait toujours veiller sur elle. Son respect et sa gratitude envers lui sont ainsi immenses. Il s'agit ainsi de la seule personne qu'elle n'embête jamais et écoute volontiers. *Khel Tkhazar : Parrain et professeur D'abord vu comme un "tonton bizarre mais gentil", puis comme le méchant professeur, Khelya finit par réellement adorer Khel. En effet, après la mort d'Helena, elle se confiera beaucoup à lui, en plus de suivre ses leçons diverses et variées. Très proche de lui, Khelya a presque autant d'affection pour la liche que pour son père. * Le Loup : Pire cauchemar Le loup-garou ayant tué Helena, et Myuri encore dans son ventre, est toujours présent dans l'esprit de la faucheuse. Elle ne l'avoue pas et n'y pense pas, mais la Lune de Sang a pu démontrer que son cauchemar n'avait toujours pas disparu. Si le Loup est mort depuis plus d'un siècle, son spectre continue de hanter Khelya et de peupler ses cauchemars les plus noirs. Cela explique la terreur qu'elle a ressenti en le voyant lors de la Lune de Sang, au point de supplier Cyranu de ne pas l'approcher de peur qu'il ne partage le destin de sa famille. *Malbas Elric : Ami proche Rencontré dans des circonstances floues, Khelya se lie d'amitié avec le Dévoreur au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec le groupe. D'abord quelque-peu rebutée par ses manies de rat de bibliothèque et d'encyclopédie vivante, elle finit par lui accorder son estime une fois la vérité sur son compte révélée. Khelya est très sensible à quête du Dévoreur et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider. Elle démarre d'ailleurs au quart de tour dès qu'on s'en prend à Malbas, et encore plus lorsqu'on le traite de monstre. *Malkrânt : Ennemi Le Troisième Grand Maître est loin d'avoir les faveurs de la Faucheuse. Les raisons de cela sont floues mais il est probable que l'opposition quasi systématique de celui-ci avec Mortac n'y soit pas pour rien. *Mortac : Père Très proche de son père, Khelya s'entend à merveille avec lui. Il n'est ainsi pas rare qu'elle lui raconte ses aventures. Elle lui voue une confiance absolue et sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui. *Myuri Inghan : Petite soeur Khelya a beau ne jamais avoir connu Myuri, elle lui porte un amour sincère. Même un siècle après sa mort, elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à s'imaginer avec elle. Ainsi, à l'instar d'Helena, sa mort a toujours une grande influence sur Khelya. *Xolt : Ami Rencontré dans des circonstances floues, également. Contrairement à Malbas, Khelya se lia rapidement à Xolt, amusée par son tempérament et son manque de réflexion avant d'agir. Leurs joutes verbales devinrent très vite légendaires et fusent sans retenue. La Faucheuse frappe souvent le mécamorphe, plus souvent que les autres. Elle n'hésite cependant jamais à lui confier ses arrières ou à lui venir en aide pour quoi que ce soit. * Yorel Neïmad : Fléau Malgré leur ancienne amitié, Yorel et Khelya ont une relation tumultueuse faite de combats violents. Khelya sait que Yorel rêve la voir morte et le craint en conséquence, ayant déjà perdu plusieurs fois contre lui. *Yuul : Amie La succube et la Faucheuse se connaissent depuis que cette dernière est enfant. Bien qu'elle ne la voit pas si souvent que d'autres, Khelya a beaucoup d'affection pour l'Enchanteresse. Elle a passé plusieurs longs moments dans la bibliothèque du palais de l'archidémone et y a même fait d'étonnantes rencontres. Même si Khelya sait qu'elle peut compter sur Yuul, elle ne lui confie cependant pas tout. *Zirkrath : Ennemi Le Démon Créateur est clairement un être que Khelya n'aime pas, et il le lui rend bien. Son air suffisant excécre la Faucheuse, ainsi que ses divers choix. Il est fort probables qu'ils aient déjà eu plusieurs conflits. Urania *Anubis : Esprit lié L'Ancien Dieu a pour objectif de préparer Khelya à son futur rôle de Seigneur des Tombes et c'est avec une certaine humilité que Khelya s'est liée à lui. Elle espère que cela ne sera pas trop dur et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur en s'imaginant sur le trône de son père. Elle est néanmoins décidée à suivre l'enseignement du dieu chacal. * Agrrav : Indéfini Khelya ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette bonne femme morte mais pas vraiment, au passé encore plus sombre que le sien. Elle compatis à sa douleur de voir son mari devenir fou en son absence, mais attends de pied ferme des explication. Mais elle lui est au moins sympathique et compte bien honorer sa promesse de prendre le thé avec elle. *Ariana de Kamû : Boss de fin Véritable épreuve dans sa relation avec Cyranu, la mère de ce dernier force Khelya à s'adapter du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat. Si la faucheuse ne l'aime pas particulièrement, elle tient compte de ses contraintes avec la famille de son époux. Elle espère sincèrement que Cyranu et elle parviendront à se rabibocher et fait de son mieux pour que les choses évoluent dans ce sens. *Baldrick de Kamû : Beau-père officieux Tout l'inverse de sa femme, Baldrick est un précieux allié de la faucheuse. Celle-ci est particulièrement fascinée par les tableaux qu'il fait et aime deviser avec lui. Elle lui est également très reconnaissante de la traiter comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille et de la conseiller quand cela ne va pas avec Cyranu. *Cyranu de Kamû : Petit-ami Premier Uranien rencontré par Khelya après son arrivée à Urao. Si elle n'était pas spécialement attirée par lui au début, elle s'est peu à peu laissée charmer par son air rêveur et sa naïveté ainsi que ses petites attentions. Il n'est pas impossible que l'envie de mieux le connaître soit l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est restée à Urania. Elle ne l'approcha cependant pas tout de suite et ne resserra les liens avec lui que lors d'évènements tels le combat contre Dracule. La force des moments passés en sa compagnie achevèrent de faire chavirer la Faucheuse. Elle n'accepta et comprit cependant son amour que lorsque Cyranu partit pour Kascend. Une fois ce dernier retrouvé, elle laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer pleinement. Folle amoureuse, elle tient plus que tout à son phénix. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui réserver le même traitement qu'à tous ses proches, ou presque : coups gratuits et taquineries en tout genre. Il est toutefois évident qu'elle ne sait juste pas exprimer ces sentiments qu'elle avait oublié. Il s'avère qu'elle parlerait souvent de lui à d'autres, "à en devenir marteau". Cela n'a pas empêché le couple de battre de l'aile lors de la crise de pyromanie du phénix. Désormais craintive et dans le flou quant aux véritables pensées de Cyranu, Khelya prit une longue pause, même après l'avoir retrouvé. Très hésitante et ne comptant pas lui pardonner de sitôt, elle fut aidée de Baldrick de Kamû pour surmonter le traumatisme. Voyant les sincères regrets de son phénix, Khelya finit par craquer et accepter de remettre sa confiance, et son amour, en lui. Rien ne dit cependant que la peur a véritablement disparue. * Dastiarak : Mentor Bien que très surpris d'apprendre qu'il était l'Ange Déchiqueté, Khelya n'en tiens pas rigueur au vieil astvast. Elle l'apprécie pour ses conseils avisés, sa sagesse et sa tranquillité. Et aussi car il sait manier la faux et lui a appris plusieurs techniques. * Datavor : Allié Le Juge n'a pas été parmi les plus grands amis de Khelya. Celle-ci ne lui en tient pas rigueur et reconnaît volontiers son utilité. Elle est heureuse d'avoir pu, peut-être, adoucir son regard sur le monde... * Gogh : Allié Un incorrigible voleur avait tout pour plaire à Khelya, mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment faire connaissance avec lui. Elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir correctement mais ne se formalise pas non plus, sachant pertinemment que le karma fera son office. * Gyut : Ami Le mécanicien a été d'une aide inestimable. Khelya est contente de voir qu'il a pu trouver un nouveau travail... Et enfin cesser de passer des nuits blanches à travailler. * Hacheli : Ami Khelya aime beaucoup Hacheli et a adoré festoyer et combattre en sa compagnie. Elle compte bien lui permettre de remplacer son bras manquant, histoire de lui accorder une revanche digne de ce nom. * Hayr : Allié Khelya connaît peu Hayr, mais l'apprécie tout de même. Elle voit en lui un père responsable et attentionné pour Vorb et n'a aucun doute qu'il pourra jouer son rôle. * Ivhara Alrramal : Connaissance récente Khelya se retrouve en Ivhara et l'apprécie. Elle aime bien l'affronter dans l'Arène, même si elle sait n'avoir que peu de chances. Cela lui permet de se motiver pour ses études. * Morrigan Rosebury : Amie/Seconde * Pô : Ami Cela était mal parti avec le pandaren qui l'avait recouverte de caillasses. Pourtant, la faucheuse a fini par s'attacher à lui, avec ses manières de pandaren et son verbe foireux. Elle espère qu'il reviendra retrouver Touéris, même si elle n'y crois pas beaucoup. * Rok'jin : Ami * Téraphène Cervus : Ennemi Khelya hait Téraphène, ne serait-ce que pour avoir pris son équipage en otage, surtout Vorb. Si elle a laissé Morrigan décider de son sort, la faucheuse n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer si l'occasion se présentait. * Touéris Ind'talam : Amie * Tsaghik : Ami * Vorb : Petite soeur affective Première personne rencontrée à Ashkharh, Khelya a beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille. Au point d'avoir hésité à partir juste à cause d'elle. Elle est très heureuse d'avoir pu lui permettre de retrouver son père et de l'avoir éveillée à la magie. Elle compte bien lui rendre visite régulièrement. * Voski : Ami = Avancement de la Marque du Monde Souterrain Stade0.png Stade1.png Stade2.png MarkStadeTrois.gif Stage4.png Trivia *Khelya a de nombreuses ressemblances avec Komachi Onozuka de la série de jeux-vidéos Touhou Project, au niveau de l'apparence. Ses armes et ses capacités rappellent le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse Mort, de Darksiders 2. *La fumée mauve de sa Nécromancie n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Rumplestiltskin, alors que certains aspects de ladite magie sont similaires au Pouvoir des Dévoreurs. *L'arachnophobie de Khelya était censée être un trait de la personnalité de Réo Ryû, avant un changement imprévu. *Il a plusieurs fois été remarqué que Cyranu est le second pyromancien avec lequel Khelya établie des liens forts, le premier étant Réo Ryû. *Le nom "Inghan" est tiré des Higanbanas. *De part ses armes, sa nécromancie, son allure sombre et même son pendentif et ses familiers, Khelya est largement associée à la Mort. Ironiquement, elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un lié à la Vie. *Si elle avait vu le jour, Myuri aurait été totalement vampire. *Khelya est soit adorée, soit détestée par les joueurs. Il semblerait ne pas y avoir de stade entre les deux. *Elle arrive quatrième dans le classement personnel de son joueur, dépassée par Jorgo et Pride, respectivement. Puis par Myuri devenue première parce que. *Comme souvent chez les démons, Khelya a du mal à considérer quelqu'un comme son "ami" et n'offre ce cadeau qu'a de rares élus. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle laissera tomber pour autant les personnes concernées. **Ce trait de caractère est proche d'Erik Sirevant, notamment. *Khelya est très différente de sa version alternative. *Il existe une "échelle de Khelya" permettant de noter à quel point un plat est mauvais. Plus la note est élevée, pire c'est. *Lorsque Khelya utilise son Don, les ondes vitales en sont altérées, pour complètement disparaître lorsqu'elle utilise l'Acte associé, comme pour les créatures Abyssales. *Cyranu is coming. Catégorie:Élèves de Pyralis